


One Moment

by hanyoYokai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyoYokai/pseuds/hanyoYokai





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restlessdelusion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=restlessdelusion).



“Kagome, why the hell do we have to go back to your world now at all times when we have a lead on the jewel shards?” She could practically feel the sting of his words with his antsy teen attitude; this only caused her to repress her urge to bite his head off for being an insensitive jerk for not even giving her idea a chance.

“We already check out those leads Inuyasha! Plus we aren’t strong like you, we have to rest you know!-“ Kagome cut herself off, feeling her anger seeping into her words as she noticed her voice starting to rise. She cleared her throat before she started speaking again, trying to make sure to control her anger that Inuyasha just seems to pull out of her with his stupid cute jerk voice and face.

“Besides, it would be good for everyone if we all just had a couple of days off.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her words, he understood that they weren’t like him, he knew they had to rest but why the hell did he have to be dragged into it too, couldn’t they just go do their own thing and let him go off and get the shards? He would be back before they even realize he was gone. He sighed as his ear twitched, he would never understand why Kagome wanted him to come to her world, to experience the strange things there; he didn’t see the point really; what was there that he couldn’t experience back in his world? Well, besides that obvious magic boxes in her world with little people inside.

Inuyasha let out a sighed, his eyes closed as he dejectedly followed Kagome across the yard. He guessed he will just play along with whatever Kagome wanted, he knew he wasn’t going to win this battle; he usually never dose with her, she was as stubborn as him. This thought caused a smirk to spread across his lips as he opened his eyes to look over at the determine girl by his side.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha impatiently tapped his finger against his arm as he glared up at the outside of Kagome’s window, his ears twitching aggressively as he felt his annoyance grow. He can’t believe that he let her talk him into this, he tugged at the shirt and jeans he was wearing; Kagome insisted that he would fit in more if he wore clothes from her world. This only annoyed him more since they were so constrictive, he just needed to move just the right way and these would rip. The idea brought a smirk to his face, just the thought of showing up Kagome how flimsy these clothes are; but then he realized that he would rather not, looking down at the certain beads around his neck. Kagome also force him to wear his hair up in a thing she called a ‘man-bun’; saying that it would also help him blend in; she told him that her friends always made comments about his long hair to her when he was around; like he cared. But he guessed that they had a right to be curious since it seemed like every male from Kagome’s world wore their hair super short. 

Finally deciding that he had waited long enough he leaped up to the window, sliding it open harder than he wanted but at this moment he didn’t really care. He had been waiting for about an hour for Kagome to finish getting dress and for some reason, she forced him outside, saying something about it being a surprise or something.

However, he didn’t think it was going to take this long and his temper was overpowering his patients, which is how he was stuck in this situation now, face planted into the carpet and an angry Kagome barking at him saying that he had to be careful because he could have broken the window and what if she had been naked blah, blah, blah.

“And another thing-“ Kagome growled at him, pointing down at him like she was scolding a bad dog that wouldn’t stop barking. 

“Okay, okay, I get it! But you were taking so damn long-” Inuyasha barked at her as he jerked his head from the floor only to be taken aback by what he saw; Kagome was wearing clothes that he had never seen before. He’s not stupid, he knew the girl own other clothes but she always wore her school uniform so it was a shock to see her in something other than that. She had on a long off-white sweater that was clearly too big on her small frame as it hung off her shoulders, he saw the straps of a light purple Camisole underneath and black shorts peeking from under the sweater. But the one thing that his eyes were drawn too was this red cloth-looking thing that was sitting on top of her head. His curiosity got the better of him as he ignored whatever Kagome was saying as he stood up, snatching it off her head and bringing it up to his face.

“H-Hey! Give that back!” Kagome yelled as she tries snatching it out of his grip only for him to raise his hand up high enough until he knew it was out of her reach. He watched in amusement as she pouted, trying to will her arm to grow so that she could grab hold of her beanie. This, of course, just released the urge for Inuyasha to fuck with her more; anything to get under her skin for how long she made him wait in this uncomfortable clothes was a win in his book.

“You seem to really want this thing back Kagome, but you’re going to have to do something better than that if you want this back from me” Inuyasha practically purred as a sinister smirk grew on his lips, he was getting lost in this little game he was playing with her that he didn’t notice how close she was to him until her fingers brushed against his ear; forcing it to twitch into her palm. The feeling that shot through his body took him by surprise, causing his free hand to grip onto Kagome’s upper arm that was by her side, crushing her body into his in an uncontrollable jerk.

“Ow, Inuyasha!“ Kagome pushed her face enough from his chest to look up at him, ready to give him a well-deserved scolding only to take in a gasp as she saw the way he was looking at her; he wasn’t playing anymore, that smirk he was wearing was long gone, he was completely serious. Something in that moment made the air in the room feel thick and hard to breathe as Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her ears as he kept his gaze on her.

In that moment the game was over because something else awoken inside her as she saw Inuyasha dropped the beanie to the floor, raising his hand to her cheek as he leaned down towards her and before she knew it his lips were on hers.

Kagome’s mind was going 100mph, what was happening, what was Inuyasha doing and why in the world isn’t she slapping him right now? Who was she kidding, she knew why she wasn’t rejecting him, it wasn’t a secret to anyone but to Inuyasha apparently that she had developed feelings for him. But it was one thing to fantasize it and another for it to be happing in real life; even though this was no way how she pictured it to be happening.

It just took one moment.

Kagome’s thoughts were broken when Inuyasha started to walk, kissing her deeper as he forced her back was against the wall. He placed both his arms on the wall next to the sides of her head, boxing her in. He broke the kiss, his eyes wild, sending a shiver down her spine, she knew that he could be intense during battle, but she never thought that he would look at her that way, with such an intense stare.

“I-Inuyasha, w-we’re going to be late…” Kagome’s voice was barely audial but she knew he heard her because his ears twitched forward and his eyes dilated as he grabbed her chin, his claws pricking the skin there, his thumb sweeping across her lower lip. He brought his lips close to her ear, pushing his hips into hers; her body stiffened when she felt his hot breath puff against her ear.

“I don’t care…” His whisper caused her legs to go weak as she tried with all her might to support herself against the wall. She let out a gasp, her hands flying into his hair, her fingers brushing both his ears when she felt his tongue drag around the outer shell of her ear. 

It only took one moment.

Only one moment for Kagome’s world to come crashing down. 

Inuyasha’s claws grazing across her skin sent her senses into overdrive; causing a moan to escape her lips without her permission. She could feel her muscles taut as his fingers ghost over her leg, only allowing his claws to make any contact. She pressed her head into the pillow, her back arching as Inuyasha ran his hand under her sweater, no doubt ripping the Camisole underneath. She felt the air leave her lungs when he pushed himself up from her; caging her underneath him, his amber eyes blown to hell; burning into hers. His tongue ran across his lower lip, the smirk returning as he cut away her bra that was blocking his way with his claw. He saw her face show a vast of emotions ranging from arousal to shock then to anger, but it wasn’t real anger; it was more of annoyance, but something about her face, Kagome trying to mask her arousal with annoyance was just too good to pass up. 

He had a new game. 

Inuyasha pressed his lips hard against hers, cutting her off right before she was able to scold or possibly ‘sit’ him for cutting up her clothes. He smirked into the kiss as he felt her cling to him, pulling at his shirt as she tried with all her might to suppress a moan that was desperately trying to escape her throat. 

“I know you crave me, I can smell it on you…” Inuyasha whispered, moving his lips to her throat, his smirk growing as he rolled his hips against hers. His claws pricking the skin at her hip; causing it to bleed bit; but she didn’t care, she couldn’t focus anything, not with Inuyasha’s tongue dragging down to her collarbone; she didn’t even notice when he pushed her shorts down her thighs, causing it to bunch at her knees. Leaving her exposed in nothing but a pair of panties and an oversized sweater that was pushed up to her breast only barely hiding them. Kagome covered her face with her hands, embarrassed of Inuyasha watching her with such intense eyes and ‘that’ smirk of his. 

“Pull that off right now or I’m going to have to rip it off you…” Inuyasha pulled her hands from her face, forcing her to look at him; her face red. He dropped one of her hands to raise his hand up close to his face, flexing his claws as he smirked. Kagome felt a shiver shot through her body, a part of her would be really pissed off if he destroyed one of her favorite sweaters but another part of her wanted to see it torn to pieces, it that showed how much Inuyasha wanted her. She lifted herself up a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck and crushes her lips against his. She sighed happily into the kiss, carding her fingers through his hair until her fingers rested on his ears, giving them a slow rub.

“Fuck Kagome…You have no idea how crazy you make me...” He purred against her lips, causing her body to tense up as she felt the vibration against her lips. He dragged his hand down her chest, ripping her sweater in half, exposing her to him. The sudden cool air attacking her hot skin caused her to arch into nothing, gasping as she saw his head dip down towards her chest. Inuyasha licked a hot strip in between her breast; the mix of his hot breath on her skin and his claws pricking her skin was starting to be too much for her. Kagome closed her eyes as she dragged her nails up his back leaving pink marks as she pushed his shirt up his shoulders. She couldn’t believe that this was happening, that Inuyasha was touching her like this. 

“Kagome…”Inuyasha whispered, hooking his finger under her panties before slowly pulling it down her thigh. She whimpered as she closed her eyes tight, the feeling of his claws dragging up her inner thigh as he nudged her legs apart was making her sense go into overdrive. He moved them just enough that when he moved his body down he settled nicely between them. He pushed his hands under her thighs, lifting them up over his shoulders and held them tightly so she couldn’t be able to close them against his head. 

“Inuyasha! S-stop!!” Kagome panicked as she thrust her hands into his hair, brushing up against his ears again. Her eyes were wide and filled with embarrassment as she watched Inuyasha look up at her, his tongue peeking out. His ear twitched against her fingers as he dipped his head lower; Kagome took in a sharp breath and gripped his hair as she felt him gently lick and suck at her clit while holding a little harder on her thighs so that she wouldn’t jerk away. She jerked her head back into the pillow, arching her back when she felt Inuyasha began to slowly tease her entrance with a clawed finger as he started licking her harder and faster. 

“I love the way you taste.” He pushed up from her legs, hovering over her body with his as he licked his lips. He placed his hand on her cheek; trying to be mindful of his claws against her skin while he grabbed her other hand and moved it between his legs, letting her feel the hard bulge there. 

“Can you tell how much I want you?” He kissed her hard as he pushed into her hand, making sure that she could feel all of him. Kagome squeezed him a bit as he rocked his hips more into her hand. However, suddenly she felt this urgency flow through her as it caused her to basically claw at the button of his Jeans, trying with all her might to get them open. 

“P-please Inuyasha…” She begged out. 

“What is it Kagome?” Kagome’s eyes snapped open at his voice as she jerked her face from his chest; she snapped her head up to see a concerned Inuyasha looking down at her. Kagome could feel her whole face heat up as she noticed that they were still standing next to the window with her beanie still in his hand. She could feel herself start to panic as she realized that all that all just in her mind.

“Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone!” She shoved him away from her so hard that he almost fell out of her window. However, Inuyasha was able to regain his balance before he was able to fall, his concern turned into annoyance as he glared at her. 

“The fuck Kagome! What was that about!?” Inuyasha barked at her as he tried getting all up in her face, trying to show her how irritated she was making him.

“N-Nothing! Let’s just hurry up and go! We are going to be late! Haha!” Kagome’s blush deepened as she snatched the beanie out of his hand and shoved it on his head; making sure to cover his ears as best as she could in her mid-panic attempt to act like she wasn’t having the lewdest thoughts about the grumpy dog boy in front of her.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She made her way outside the house as fast as she could leaving a mad and confused Inuyasha back in the house. She tried to calm herself down; taking a couple of deep breaths but she could feel that her face was still hot. How could she do that! And she wasn’t even sleeping she was just spacing out and it seemed so… real…almost too real! He even responded to her saying his name! What if she said something worst or even more embarrassing! She could feel her mind getting dizzy again as she started to panic.

“Hey, Kagome! What’s your problem?” Inuyasha asked with annoyance in his voice as he slid close the door that Kagome had left opened during her panic. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and felt the blush on her face grow. She whipped her head forward and hid her face in her hands. There was no way she could tell him what she was freaking out about. How could she have allowed herself to think like that about him in front of him? If she told him he would think she was some kind of pervert because there was no way he felt the same way she did. 

“Hey, Kagome, are you okay?” His voice was softer than before as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Kagome let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding until it left her lips. She felt the stress leave her shoulders under his touch; something about him had always made her feel at ease. 

“I’m doing better now. Thank you for always looking out for me Inuyasha.” Kagome placed her hand over his, leaning into his touch until her back was flush against his chest. She felt him tense up from her touch then relax against her; she could tell that he was getting nervous. This caused her to smile as she thought about his blushing face that he likes to convince people that it isn’t there. Maybe one day she will tell him her little fantasy, maybe, if she was really drunk first.

Inuyasha could feel the blush growing on his face, as she pressed more into his chest. His body tense again when he felt her bring down their hands that were on her shoulder to their sides, lacing their fingers together. 

They had held hands before but somehow this felt different, this felt more intimate. He didn’t understand what has gotten into Kagome, not that he minds it, he wouldn’t ever admit it out loud or to the others but he liked having her so close to him and he likes it when she touched him like this because it shows him that she accepting him for who he really was; an hanyō. 

Inuyasha tightened their grip; his claws pricking at her knuckles, as he pulled her as close as he could to him until he was able to rest his forehead on her shoulder; whispering:

“Come here...”

It just took one moment, a moment for their feelings to grow.


End file.
